Today and Forever
by SincerlyKay
Summary: Emily thinks about where she is today and how happy she has become. Whether by tragedy or good fortune, the people in Emily's life have changed her for good. An Enron and father-figure Kirkman fic.


This was inspired by a little thought I had after watching one of the episodes mid season. Disclaimer: I do not own Designated Survivor or any of it's characters.

Today was the day Emily thought. Today was the day that her life would change. If you asked her what the most life-changing day of her life was two years ago, Emily would've said the capital bombing.

She didn't know how she got here but she did. Who would've thought that after only being the chief of staff to the HUD cabinet member that she would soon be a special advisor to the President of The United States. Who would have thought that she had met two of the best people in her life because of it? Sadly one of the most tragic instances in history changed her life for the better. Today was the day Emily thought.

It wasn't every day that the chief advisors to the president got to have the day off. But there are always exceptions for every rule, as Emily has learned in the past two years. Normally she spent her days off having a girls' day with Alex. Or she would watch basketball with Aaron or try and teach Seth how to play the piano, even though he never was good at it. But today, today was special. Today she got to be the center of attention. She got to be the one that everyone was looking at. As Emily looked down at her outfit and began to feel a sense of pride. How far she has come from being just a small-town girl with big dreams. She was the damn presidents' advisor and she was so proud. Just as Emily began to gather her things to leave the room Alex walks in.

"You look fantastic" Alex says, "And you know what Tom will say as soon as he sees you. You're like a daughter to him." And for not the first time that morning, Emily sheds a tear, feeling all the emotions of the day flooding towards her. "You know I think of him as a father too, he was always there for me, even when he was just starting in Washington and so was I we always stuck together." "Even after all this time and the craziness of the past few years, none of that has changed. Now you are just one of his political children as well." Alex lovingly tells Emily. "You're not getting rid of me that easy Alex, we've got another four years to be stuck together." Emily Says.

"Speaking of the devil." Alex says as President Kirkman walks into the room. "Hey! Having too much fun without me?" He states. "I would never want to miss out on any interesting conversations between two of the three most important ladies in my life." "Oh Tom!" Alex says playfully slapping his shoulder," Let us have some fun, especially on a day like today!" "Of course, dear! By the way Emily, they are ready for us." As she takes a deep breath, Emily follows the president out of the suite and into the main lobby of the White House. Even though she makes this walk every day, multiple times per day, the hallway has never felt this long. As she walks past secret service and other White House employees she is wished good luck and congratulated. The only thing Emily can think of is how bad she wanted to talk to the love of her life right now. As Emily and Tom reach the entrance to the ballroom they stop, seemingly to enjoy the moment that they are in. "You know," Tom begins to say, "Never did I think that when I first met you at a conference for urban planning did I think we would be here right now." "Here as in the White House or here as in my wedding. Because weddings in the White House are like one in a million." Emily says.

"Both. You know I personally made sure to show him all of the weapons that I control so that if he hurts you, he knows that he is in one world of pain." Tom wholeheartedly jokes. Tom never fails to be able to make me laugh, Emily thinks. Suddenly, the doors to the ballroom open, and straight ahead, past all of their family, friends, coworkers is the one person who she has wanted to spend her life with ever since her spurt of liquid courage kicked in and she kissed him in the office. Slowly Tom and Emily walk down the aisle. They see her and her soon to be husband's families, their college buddies, and too many press than should be liked. None of that matters thought to Emily in this moment, because now all she can she is Aaron Shore staring back at her, just as in love with her as she is with him. As Tom and Emily get to the end of the isle near the large windows where she and Aaron had their first mini picnic date, Tom proceeds to give Emily away to Aaron. A proper rite of passage for him to do as the biggest male influence in her life. She kisses Tom on the cheek, gives a small wave to her mother and aunt and turns towards Aaron. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Seth, on the other side of Aaron as his acting best man. As the tough person that Seth is, it is relatively comical to see him in such an emotional state. Happiness is obviously not in just her and Aaron's ballpark anymore.

The judge begins to go through the motions of the wedding but all Emily and Aaron can focus on are each-other it seems. The happiness that has come out of one of the darkest times in American History for them simply changed their lives forever. As they kiss and depart down the aisle to get ready and head for the reception they pause to soak where they are. "I love you Emily Rhodes- Shore." Aaron exclaims to her, kissing her on the lips after he says so. " I love you too Aaron, Today and forever."


End file.
